


Bound to a demon

by Berto19



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Belly Rubs, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, F/M, M/M, demon binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: After Yoshitsune follows Narumi back to his agency once he witnesses the detective fighting a losing battle against a Fury demon Yoshitsune decides that Narumi would make the perfect mate for him after having dream sex with him. At least that's what Narumi thinks is happening to him after Yoshitsune appeared only to find out that that isn't the case.
Relationships: Narumi/Yoshitsune, Original female character/ Ch Chulainn





	1. Chapter 1

"There you go." I said to Narumi, fixing the last bandage and he nodded still looking a little uncomfortable as I re-buttoned his shirt. "Sorry about that demon attacking you." I sighed but he just shook his head, sitting back on the couch as I straightened.

"I should have listened to you, Elizabeth. You're the trained summoner after all." Narumi answered, wincing a little as he pressed his hand to his stomach. "Next time I'll leave the demons to you and Raidou."

"That wasn't your fault. But I'll make it up to you. How about I fix dinner for us this time and do the grocery shopping?" I apologized and he nodded, taking his wallet from his pocket before he handed me some rolled up bills. Once Narumi gave me a list I headed outside followed closely by my demon, Cu Chulainn who kept pace with me and after the door closed Narumi let out a breath.

"Didn't want Elizabeth to know but these claw marks really sting. Good of her to get one of her demons to heal me but I could do with a rest." Narumi mumbled, closing his eyes and as he slipped into a light doze he didn't hear the door slowly open.

"Huh I could have sworn that summoner and her boss wandered in here." The demon cloaked in armor muttered, flying inside the office before the door clicked shut behind him. As Narumi let out a sigh his eyes closed the demon flew over hovering beside the sleeping detective and once he laid eyes on Narumi the demon grinned.

"I was right. You did come back here." He muttered, staring down at Narumi who groaned in his sleep. "Damn even better looking close up. Wonder if you saw me during the battle." He whispered, leaning in close enough to brush Narumi's hair with his fingertips but the detective didn't stir and he chuckled softly. "Hmm you're really out of it aren't you, detective?" Smiling he knelt beside the couch and after a slight pause he reached for the buttons on Narumi's shirt, slowly undoing them to reveal bandages covering his lower stomach.

"Damn that demon really hurt you didn't it? Wish I could have helped but by the time I reached you that other demon, Cu Chulainn beat me to killing it. Still I couldn't help watching you even though I knew you couldn't see me." He whispered, tracing Narumi's stomach with his fingers and when Narumi let out a shaky breath he grinned showing all of his teeth. "Huh if I didn't know better I'd swear you felt that." He muttered, unable to resist stroking Narumi's navel and Narumi shuddered a brief groan emerging from his lips.

The demon continued to stare as Narumi shifted on the couch, his eyes squeezed shut unaware that he had company. Shaking his head Yoshitsune carefully lifted him into his arms carrying the sleeping detective further into the building until he laid eyes on a bedroom and once inside Yoshitsune set him down very gently unable to take his eyes off the detective.

After a slight pause his unseen companion leaned down and Narumi let out a breath as someone kissed him, Narumi unconsciously kissing them back and after the demon broke apart from Narumi he let out a breath. "You liked that huh? How about it if I do this?" He whispered, leaning in close and Narumi groaned eyes fluttering as Yoshitsune trailed soft kisses down his bare chest. "Never thought I'd find a human much less a male this attractive but you are something else." Yoshitsune mumbled, Narumi finally opening his eyes feeling someone rubbing his belly with one hand.

As soon as Narumi laid eyes on the demon he froze, his eyes widening as Yoshitsune continued to rub his belly and when a warmth started to spread through his belly he leaned back resting his head on the pillow near his head not even questioning how he'd gotten from the couch to his bedroom or why a demon was kissing him.

"Some dream. Never had one like this before." Narumi mumbled as Yoshitsune rose and without a pause kissed the detective full on the mouth and Narumi just sighed, opening his mouth in time to feel the demon's warm tongue touching his. As they kissed Yoshitsune leaned across setting his knees down on either side of Narumi as the kiss grew even more intense. When they came up for air Yoshitsune chuckled shifting his knee and Narumi groaned, tilting his head back as the demon slowly rubbed Narumi's crotch with his knee.

"Never found a male so interesting before. Wonder what it would be like to mate with you?" Yoshitsune whispered, stroking the detective's crotch with his knee until he felt Narumi respond with a groan and he chuckled. "You'd like that huh? Having me inside you?" He mumbled, kissing Narumi to mask the detective panting and Narumi shuddered feeling himself respond the more the demon stroked him. Especially when Yoshitsune replaced his knee with his hand and Narumi moaned, bucking his body against the demon's hand.

"Never had dream sex with a demon before. Wish Elizabeth or Raidou had warned me about this but...can't say I hate it." Narumi mumbled and Yoshitsune nodded, kissing his way down the detective throat as his hands traced Narumi's hips.

"That's it isn't it? You want me deep inside you, mating with you until you cry my name?" Yoshitsune teased, noting that the idea was making him feel very excited and as he glanced down he noticed the erection he was now sporting. "You sure you can handle me?" He asked, trailing his mouth down Narumi's neck and as he sucked on his throat Yoshitsune was rewarded with a moan.

"O...of course I can." Narumi mumbled and Yoshitsune laughed, trailing his hands over the detective's chest and belly before he started to help the detective slide down his suit pants. Too caught up with what he assumed was a very vivid dream, Narumi didn't even hesitate though once Yoshitsune stripped down to just his pants he stared at the tent pole the demon had going.

"Yeah going to give you time to adjust to me, handsome. Bet you've never had a male inside you before?" Yoshitsune teased, darting over to the bedside table he'd seen once he entered the room and once he rummaged around he came up with what he needed. "Must have had a fair amount of sex in your life to be carrying that." He chuckled, coating his fingers with the bottle before he set it aside. Now just relax okay? I won't fit yet." Sitting behind Narumi, Yoshitsune pulled down Narumi's boxers and the detective grunted as soon as the demon pushed one of his fingers into him. Feeling Narumi gasping Yoshitsune leaned close enough to gently kiss Narumi's throat.

"It's going to be fine, Narumi. Just need to find your spot." Yoshitsune soothed, his finger sliding out only to be replaced by two and Narumi arched his hips shuddering. "Nearly there." He mumbled between kisses though once Narumi arched his back with a moan closing his eyes against the jolt of pleasure he felt Yoshitsune smiled slowly pushing his fingers in and out of Narumi.

"There we go. Feels good right? That didn't take very long did it?" He whispered, sucking on Narumi's throat as he carefully stretched Narumi. "Don't want to hurt you, Narumi." He mumbled, nuzzling the detective as Narumi groaned from the finger strokes. Once the detective started to buck his hips he smiled, the demon kissing the detective.

"S...sure you're going to fit?" Narumi asked, eyes fluttering as Yoshitsune cupped his backside giving it a squeeze. Once Yoshitsune kissed the base of his neck he sighed, bracing himself as the demon positioned himself behind the detective. Narumi groaned, fighting the urge to buck his hips as the demon slid inside him filling him so completely he was afraid to move noting that it really didn't hurt. Panting a little Yoshitsune kissed Narumi, one hand moving down and Narumi shuddered between kisses as the demon grasped his erection.

"Gotta take care of everything huh? Still it feels good being filled so completely with my cock right?" Yoshitsune teased, lightly stroking the detective and Narumi moaned his eyes closing and when he rested his head on Yoshitsune's shoulder the demon grinned. "This is a first for me too. Never wanted to mate with a male especially a human one but you... you are something else." He groaned, grunting as he started to move and Narumi shuddered gripping the bed underneath him as the demon started to mate with him.

Despite his earlier teasing Yoshitsune took his time, waiting patently until Narumi started to mirror his movements. Soon the bed shifted under them as they mated, Narumi lying on his back later and as the demon thrust he rested his head back. "You'd make a wonderful mate, Narumi. I'd really like to see how far I could go in making you my human mate." Yoshitsune grunted between thrusts, lifting the detective and as he sat in the demon's lap Yoshitsune grinned at the flush of the detective's skin and the moans of pleasure emerging very quickly from the detective's open mouth.

When Narumi buried his face under Yoshitsune's chin, kissing the demon's throat Yoshitsune started to speed up noting how quickly Narumi's cries were coming. "Do you like that idea? If I were your demon we could be together as much as you wanted." Yoshitsune whispered, unable to believe he was considering the idea until Narumi cried out his seed spattering the demon's chest and Yoshitsune groaned feeling himself seize up. As Yoshitsune groaned his seed filled Narumi, the detective barely aware as he rested on Yoshitsune's chest both men panting from their organisms.

"Damn you are perfect." Yoshitsune commented once he could breathe again and Narumi lifted his head, his head foggy as he kissed the demon full on the mouth and Yoshitsune froze as he felt the detective's warm tongue. Very quickly he returned the kiss, draping his arm around the detective's neck before he positioned the detective on his lap kissing and licking at the detective's neck and throat. Very soon Narumi groaned as Yoshitsune pinned his body to the bed, his eyes fluttering at Yoshitsune's relentless thrusts.

"This is all a dream so I shouldn't even care that a male demon's having sex with me." Narumi mumbled as Yoshitsune's seed filled him and he moaned the demon's name, Yoshitsune lying across him as they panted. As Narumi started to doze he was unaware at how wrong he was about everything being a dream as Yoshitsune kissed his cheek, content to stay at the agency as he waited for his new human mate to wake.

I returned hours later noting with a slight frown that Narumi wasn't sleeping on the couch and I blinked, Cu Chulainn growling, "Cu, what's wrong?" I asked, setting the bags quickly on the desk before I produced my gun though when a demon appeared I tensed shaking my head as Cu Chulainn stomped towards.

"That;s the demon who kept staring at your boss, Elizabeth." Cu pointed out and I tilted my head as the new demon chuckled at me.

"So that handsome man's your boss? Damn wish I'd known he hired a summoner before I..." Yoshitsune trailed off with a faint grin not even fazed as Cu Chulainn continued to glare at him from across the room. "Relax, Cu was it? I didn't hurt a single head on your boss. Not like I'd hurt an injured man especially after well you'll find out." He added, vanishing and I cleared my throat heading into the hallway in search of Narumi.

Once I found him sleeping soundly in his bed I let out a breath my concern vanishing just like the demon as I knelt at his side. When I gently stroked his hair Narumi didn't move and I smiled down at him.

"Guess I'll let you sleep for a while. You could do with the rest after all that trouble with that last case." I whispered, leaving my boss who didn't even emerge from his run until well into the evening. Once I noticed him scratching at the bandages covering his stomach I sighed, waving him over to the table where I'd set out dinner.

"Evening, Narumi. How are you feeling?" I asked as Narumi sat somewhat awkwardly on the couch barely even registering I was there until I set a bowl of noodles and a cup of coffee for him. "You okay?" I asked after a lengthy pause and he just fixed me with a raised eyebrow, eating as I watched. I'd just about given up getting him to talk when he set down his empty bowl and I blinked as he cleared his throat.

"Have you ever had sex dreams about demons?" Narumi asked and the question threw me as I stared at his face waiting for Narumi to laugh at his joke. When he didn't I blinked confused until he coughed his cheeks flushing. "Never mind."

"Narumi, I have had dreams about demons ever since I became a summoner. Why do you ask?" I finally admitted and he sighed, fiddling with the cup resting between his fingers before he actually answered. "That's not that unusual to have those kind of dreams but they're usually caused by either an Incubus or a Succubus." I pointed out and he let out a breath clearly looking even more embarrassed until I reached over, patting his shoulder. "Anyway it was all just a dream. Don't worry about it. Probably caused by the stress of your wounds anyway." I reassured him, not letting on that Cu Chulainn and I had laid eyes on the same demon before it had vanished.

The very next morning Narumi waved as I left the agency, following Raidou and Gouto who wanted me to meet the Herald for the first time. The door had barely closed when Yoshitsune darted into the building and he paused, grinning as Narumi started to head for his favorite office chair. The detective had just sat down when he felt strong arms encircle his waist and he froze his gaze moving towards the ceiling just as Yoshitsune made his second appearance, grinning as Narumi stared at him.

"Hello again, handsome. Did you miss me?" Yoshitsune teased as Narumi swallowed, his mind whirling as he continued to stare blankly at the demon who hovered just off the floor his arms holding Narumi. "Yeah I was going to come back and see you again. I'm not a one-night stand kind of demon and besides you loved it when I made love to you." He told Narumi who finally cleared his throat, raising one eyebrow as Yoshitsune's hands moved to his hips.

"I thought I was dreaming." Narumi muttered, unable to look away as Yoshitsune leaned in close enough to plant a kiss on his lips. The kiss was so sudden Narumi blinked though despite his earlier surprise he couldn't help returning the kiss as Yoshitsune reached up cradling Narumi's head with his left hand as he deepened the kiss.

"Of course you weren't, handsome. No demon could even come close to me." Yoshitsune muttered between soft kisses and Narumi tilted his head back as the demon kissed his throat his right hand moving down to rest on Narumi's belly. "You know I've been thinking about it since yesterday and I still wouldn't mind making you my human mate." He told Narumi, breaking off the kiss so both men could breathe.

"Y...you sure you wouldn't want a woman instead?' Narumi panted and Yoshitsune sniggered, enjoying the blush that had spread across the detective's cheeks before he helped Narumi out of his chair. Pinning him with his body Yoshitsune nuzzled Narumi's throat, earning himself a low groan and as his hands wandered he gently rubbed Narumi's belly.

"I followed you back to the agency to make you mine, Narumi. Of course I don't want another human or demon." Yoshitsune commented, kissing Narumi's throat and as the detective sat on the desk Yoshitsune chuckled. "Just you."

For the next few minutes Narumi felt the demon's hands wandering and he sighed though when he felt Yoshitsune resting his hands on his belly for the third time Narumi buried his face in Yoshitsune's neck, his arm draped around the demon's neck.

"You know you're perfect, Narumi. I think I'd really like to make you my mate for as long as you wanted me here." Yoshitsune whispered into Narumi's right ear and Narumi groaned as the demon tongued his ear. "Sounds like a good idea right?" He mumbled, helping Narumi unzip himself and when Narumi groaned feeling the demon's hand as he grasped his erection Yoshitsune chuckled. "You definitely like that idea don't you? But I think we should move this somewhere else." He added, reaching down and Narumi yelped as Yoshitsune effortlessly lifted him into his arms.

Noting the wide-eyed stare he was getting Yoshitsune laughed, kissing the detective's forehead as he carried Narumi through the agency stopping once he finally found the bathroom. "Relax, detective. I just didn't want anyone to interrupt us." Yoshitsune reassured him, giving Narumi's neck a kiss before he started to strip.

Caught up in watching the demon Narumi felt himself breathing a little heavier and as his eyes wandered he felt his cheeks heating up as well as other parts much further south. Once Yoshitsune stripped he caught the detective staring and he smiled, crossing the room before he wrapped his arms around Narumi's back kissing him on the base of his neck.

"Come on, Narumi. I can't mate with you when you're fully clothed." Yoshitsune sighed, nuzzling the detective's neck as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Work with me here okay?" He teased, removing Narumi's shirt and Narumi sighed tilting his head back as Yoshitsune gently stroked his belly with just his fingernails. "Do you know how hot you are right now?" He whispered, kissing Narumi and Narumi groaned into his mouth the moment the demon cupped his erection between his hands.

"I never even thought about it." Narumi mumbled, eyes closed as Yoshitsune kissed his neck. Smiling to himself Yoshitsune finally managed to undress Narumi gazing at the detective still in his arms and as he lightly kissed Narumi's throat the detective shuddered.

"I still want to make sure we're in agreement." Yoshitsune whispered between kisses and as he reached down Narumi groaned the demon's hands cupped his cock. "You sure that you're definitely ready for sex? I could wait." He teased, stroking Narumi until the detective moaned his seed spilling out and Yoshitsune grinned kissing his throat as the detective panted.

"I can handle it, Yoshitsune." Narumi managed to groan and Yoshitsune smiled, giving the detective a quick kiss before he tugged him under the shower-head. As soon as Narumi adjusted the water Yoshitsune tugged him into his arms his mouth finding Narumi's.

Pinned between the wall of the shower and Yoshitsune's body Narumi groaned, bucking his hips as Yoshitsune gripped his backside tighter. "Yeah that's right. Let everyone know your demon mate's giving you the best sex of your life." Yoshitsune grunted between thrusts, grasping Narumi's butt and as he rode the detective Narumi groaned shuddering as he felt the demon nip his shoulder. "Mmm...that felt good right? You're mine and mine alone now, handsome." Yoshitsune groaned throwing his head back as he came, Narumi shuddering as he felt everything snap and as his seed splattered onto the shower floor he groaned briefly closing his eyes.

I didn't know something new had changed until I returned later that day, leaving Raidou and Gouto as they left to take on another case. As soon as Cu Chulainn and I entered the agency I heard chuckling and I blinked the moment I found Yoshitsune with his arms draped around my boss, ignoring Narumi's attempts at working as he nuzzled the detective's throat. Narumi barely even looked up too busy giving the demon a slight grin and as I watched Yoshitsune cupped Narumi's chin drawing the detective into a heated kiss.

Even though I cleared my throat getting Narumi's attention he seemed more focused on Yoshitsune who gave me and my summon a slow grin. "Took you two ages to get back. Just wanted you two to know we've bonded so I'm not going anywhere." Yoshitsune answered giving the detective one last lingering kiss before he flew towards Cu Chulainn and my demon narrowed his eyes slightly curious as Yoshitsune eyed me. "Huh I can't smell Elizabeth on you, Cu Chulainn. Isn't she your mate as well?"

"Of course not, Yoshitsune. We are summoner and summon." Cu shot back and Yoshitsune just shrugged hovering with a faint grin on his lips.

"You know she would make a wonderful mate for you if you had the guts." Yoshitsune told him and Cu's hand went to his spear until I gently laid a hand on my demon's shoulder and he wavered looking towards me as Yoshitsune grinned. "Come on I can tell you think of her as more than just a summoner." He teased, enjoying the faint blush that spread across Cu Chulainn's cheeks. "Just a thought." He added, heading back to Narumi's side before he set his hand down on Narumi's shoulder.

"Narumi, I don't even want to know what's going on. As long as you're happy it's fine with me." I sighed with a shrug as I crossed the room, heading for my bedroom. "I'm going to take a quick nap before I start lunch if that's okay with you. We had a run in with a few demons and I could do with a quick rest." I added, barely covering my mouth when I yawned and as I wandered away Cu Chulainn watched me.

"Cu Chulainn, you know you find her attractive. Why don't you want her as a mate? She certainly likes the attention you give her." Yoshitsune asked, curious as Cu Chulainn cleared his throat staring at the other male demon who just shrugged. "At least I was honest with Narumi about what I wanted."

"Maybe you could talk to Elizabeth when she wakes up?" Narumi suggested, very confused as to why he could see my demon but unwilling to ask questions. When he saw Cu Chulainn hesitate staring after me he sighed. "Elizabeth won't bite you know." He added as a joke and Cu Chulainn snorted, hovering off the floor before he shot after his summoner.

"Damn that was kind of fun. Never knew her summon felt that way about her. Guess it takes a little push in the right direction." Yoshitsune sniggered once Cu Chulainn was out of earshot and Narumi rolled his eyes at his demon mate. Right until Yoshitsune leaned in and Narumi gripped the desk as the demon casually cupped his pants. "Speaking of a little push wanna have sex?" He asked, unzipping Narumi who blinked at him cheeks burning at the thought of being caught having sex with his demon. Though as soon as Yoshitsune turned his chair around Narumi's head started to tilt back as the demon ran the tips of his fingernails over Narumi's growing erection.

"Already half hard and I was just joking." He teased, licking his way up Narumi's neck as he grasped Narumi's erection earning himself a faint moan before Narumi could prevent it. "Of course I'll take that as a yes, Narumi." He whispered, cupping Narumi's chin and as he leaned in covering Narumi's mouth with his own he started to stroke the detective.


	2. Chapter 2

Cu Chulainn quietly entered the bedroom of his summoner to find her sleeping, dressed in a shirt and a pair of long black pants. With a faint smile he moved to her side watching as she turned over until she was resting on her stomach. "Yoshitsune was right about one thing. You really are very beautiful." Cu whispered, kneeling beside her sleeping form and after a pause he leaned down reaching for the shirt that had slipped up when she had turned over.

As he watched her chest rose and fell and he smiled at her, adjusting the shirt as best he could until she shifted onto her side and he blinked as the shirt slipped up even more revealing milky white skin. Unable to look away Cu Chulainn stared not breathing as she sighed in her sleep and after a long pause Cu Chulainn leaned close enough to kiss her belly earning himself a gentle sigh.

"Darn that Yoshitsune. Putting those thoughts in my head. I am perfectly content to be her demon and yet....I find myself strangely attracted to her." Cu whispered, sitting back and as he sighed unsure as to what to do I finally opened my eyes. Cu Chulainn didn't even notice too busy trying to understand why he felt attracted to his devil summoner and what he should do.

"Cu, is something wrong?" I mumbled, sitting when he blinked and as I raised myself up by my elbows he fixed me with a gentle smile. Still half asleep I tried to work out why he was staring at me so intently until he leaned in and my eyes widened once I felt his lips on mine.

The kiss was brief but it made my stomach feel warm and as he leaned back with an awkward smile clearing his throat in the process I leaned in close enough to kiss him, feeling him respond with as much heat as me. I wasn't sure exactly when he pushed me down onto my bed but I didn't care when he traced my belly with his lips, pressing soft kisses along my navel and I groaned the warmth in my belly growing with each kiss.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt but....I could not find the words. Even after we first met I have carried a torch for you wanting to say how I felt." Cu whispered, tonguing my navel as I shifted on the bed groaning as he nuzzled my belly. "I don't just want you as my summoner I want you as my mate." He explained, leaning over me and I sighed into his mouth noticing with a faint smile as he cupped my head. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked again and I grinned at him, pulling him down into a kiss that left us both panting. With a smile that drew me to him the first time we met Cu Chulainn stripped, barely able to focus as he helped me out of my pants.

An hour later I wrapped my legs around his waist groaning as he thrust, his mouth sucking at my exposed throat as Cu Chulainn mated with me. "You don't know how happy I am right now." Cu grunted and I opened my eyes as he gently lifted me onto his lap his thrusts speeding up and I shuddered a moan escaping my lips as he wrapped his arms aorund my waist. "You are my mate now, Elizabeth." He whispered, grunting as his seed filled me and I shuddered burying my face in his neck as he held me close. When I came Cu Chulainn nuzzled my neck listening to me panting with a faint smile on his lips.

"You should have told me this is what you wanted, Cu." I told him as we lay side by side on my bed and he chuckled, tracing my belly with his fingers before he gently kissed me. After some very heated kisses Cu Chulainn's lips moved further down and I sighed enjoying his lips as he kissed his way down my belly. "Gouto never mentioned in all my training that I could be mated to my summon." I mumbled, closing my eyes as I felt a tingle in my belly and Cu Chulainn laughed tonguing my navel just to hear me panting.

While I was occupied Yoshitsune chuckled, kissing his way up Narumi's jawline as he stroked Narumi's erection with his fingernails. "Damn, Narumi. If I didn't know you were a male and a human at that I'd swear you were in heat." Yoshitsune teased, grinning as Narumi lifted his head to stare at his mate. "Relax, handsome it can't happen to a male especially a human.' He added a faint smirk on his lips as Narumi buried his face in the demon's neck. "But you are acting like a female demon in heat. Maybe because we're mated?"

"My body feels like it's on fire and my stomach feels so warm, Yoshitsune. Can't you do something about it?" Narumi groaned and Yoshitsune fixed the detective with an even bigger grin. "You didn't mention anything about this when you wanted to be my mate."

"Looks like you're really in heat, Narumi. Sorry but I didn't think that would happen if a male demon mated with a human male. Though I have been wrong before."" Yoshitsune apologized, unable to tear his eyes away from Narumi who panted his skin a very attractive shade of pink. "Since I caused this, not on purpose obviously, I need to do something." He pointed out, reaching down and Narumi chewed his lip as his demon mate slipped down his pants.

"Like what?" Narumi asked, gasping as Yoshitsune tugged down his own pants and without a pause he buried himself into the detective who shuddered. Reaching down Yoshitsune cupped Narumi's backside and his mate groaned draping both arms around the demon's neck when he started to thrust. "Ohhh that." Narumi breathed, tilting his head his eyes closing as Yoshitsune mated with him against the desk not letting up until Narumi let out a moan and Yoshitsune grunted releasing into his mate. As he panted Narumi rested his head on Yoshitsune's shoulder his breathing rapidly.

Once he caught his breath Narumi nuzzled his mate's neck and Yoshitsune sighed knowing he was in for a long day.

_Still what better way to spend it than with your recently mated human having as much sex as you could before you both collapse from exhaustion?_

Narumi wasn't even sure when he'd ended up in the bathroom nor under the shower-head but as Yoshitsune kissed his back and shoulders, tracing his belly he found he didn't care as hot water washed their bodies. "Yeah that's it, handsome. You love all the attention." Yoshitsune whispered between kisses and Narumi sighed as Yoshitsune's fingers slid into his backside. "Bet you love being in heat now don't you?" He teased, cupping Narumi's backside in one hand as he stroked him with the fingers on his other hand.

"It has its perks." Narumi agreed, eyes closing as Yoshitsune stroked him gently until he came with a moan of pleasure. Even that wasn't enough and Yoshitsune smiled, kissing Narumi on the lips and as his mouth traveled further south he traced Narumi's belly.

"I knew you'd like it eventually." Yoshitsune whispered, nudging Narumi's legs apart and Narumi groaned as he felt the very tip of Yoshitsune's cock slide into him. "Mmm... that feels good right?" He asked, panting a little himself as he grasped Narumi's backside keeping his mate steady as he kissed his back and shoulders.

"Of course it does, Yoshitsune." Narumi growled and Yoshitsune laughed, sliding in and out so slowly Narumi groaned. "Hey you never said I could go into heat so the least you could do is..." He never got to finish as his demon buried himself deep inside and Narumi let out a moan as Yoshitsune licked his ear.

"Just wanted to tease you a little, handsome." Yoshitsune whispered as Narumi braced himself against the shower wall and without a pause his demon mated with him not giving him a moment's rest until they both came with twin cries. As Narumi sank to the bathroom floor Yoshitsune caught him, sitting before he lifted Narumi on his lap, kissing the detective as he panted. "Much better right?" He asked, cracking a faint smile when Narumi rested his head on Yoshitsune's chest his breathing slowed.

"Much better." Narumi mumbled and Yoshitsune tilted his head to one side when the detective let out a breath closing his eyes. "Think....I'll take a nap." He added with a yawn and Yoshitsune sighed stroking Narumi's cheek.

"Probably should sleep on your bed and not on the cold floor. Can't have my mate getting sick." Yoshitsune answered and with some reluctance and some shaking legs Narumi straightened wobbling a little. "Whoa there. You really need a rest if you can't even stand up anymore." He joked, drying Narumi and himself with a couple of dry towels and when Narumi leaned on his shoulder he sighed draping an arm around the detective.

When Narumi finally stirred he found Yoshitsune lying beside him, the demon tousling his hair once he noticed Narumi had his eyes open. "Evening. You look much better." Yoshitsune commented and Narumi sighed, sitting and Yoshitsune stared as he cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it, Narumi," His demon started and Narumi watched on with a faint smile as Yoshitsune wrapped his fingers around Narumi's, "you were in heat and that's just how demons act when that happens. But you should be fine now."

"I hope so, Yoshitsune. Never had that problem before." Narumi answered letting out a breath when his demon kissed his neck. "Please, Yoshitsune. I don't think I could take anymore sex especially after that heat." He begged and Yoshitsune chuckled, lightly brushing his mate's lips with his fingers before he lay back on the bed.

"No problem, Narumi. I'm as tired as you are after all of that sex. Though I'm definitely not going to complain." Yoshitsune agreed, smiling when Narumi curled up in front of him and Yoshitsune traced Narumi's belly. "Just let me know if you need anything. I doubt you can walk right now."

He heard Narumi let out a snort, obviously annoyed when he found Yoshitsune was right, before the detective settled against his chest. Once he was sure the detective really had fallen asleep he kissed his cheek, draping his arm around Narumi before Yoshitsune's eyes closed.

He was woken just after the sun went down to someone clearing their throat and he cracked open an eye to find Cu Chulainn staring at him from the doorway, a smile on the demon's lips as Yoshitsune glanced down at his sleeping companion. "He needs his rest." Yoshitsune whispered and Narumi sighed, burying his face in the pillow near his head with a faint smile on his lips.

"So do you apparently. Just what exactly did you two get up to while Elizabeth and I....?" Cu Chulainn immediately halts, his eyes widening at what he'd just about admitted but Yoshitsune just fixed with him a smirk and a slight nod.

"Don't worry about it, Cu. She obviously feels the same about you and besides I doubt you and Elizabeth are the first summoner and demon who've mated. I've been around for a few years you know." He added and Cu Chulainn slowly nodded, relief on his face that someone won't tease him. After Cu Chulainn left the room going to check on Elizabeth, Yoshitsune tried not to laugh for fear of waking Narumi his human mate he realized with a growing smile.

_Other than making Narumi insatiable I don't think that his heat caused any lasting problems._

Narumi finally woke early the next morning and as he stumbled to his feet he winced noting with a grimace that his legs were still very sore. Grabbing some fresh clothes Narumi headed for the bathroom resolving to have a serious talk with his demon mate when he got back.

When Yoshitsune looked up, hovering beside the desk in Narumi's office he grinned as Narumi walked in now dressed in his white suit minus the hat and jacket. "Damn you look good.' Yoshitsune commented and Narumi fixed him with a slight grin still finding that his legs ached. "Sorry about last night but you were in heat." Yoshitsune apologized, moving over so his mate could sit at his desk. Narumi sank into his desk chair with a groan and Yoshitsune sighed, lightly kissing Narumi's cheek as his mate leaned back.

"Next time warn me. My legs feel like jelly." Narumi complained and Yoshitsune chuckled, giving his mate a kiss that spent a tingle through his belly.

"Sorry, handsome but I didn't think you could even go into heat. But it was fun making love to you over and over again." Yoshitsune teased when Narumi draped one arm around his demon mate's neck leaving the demon with a smile.

"Is that all you need to warn me about?" Narumi asked once they broke off the kiss and Yoshitsune nodded, leaning down so he could reach Narumi's shirt. As he stared at his demon Yoshitsune opened his shirt and Narumi smiled, liking the way Yoshitsune rubbed his palms over his belly.

"Yep pretty much, Narumi." Yoshitsune whispered, planing a kiss on Narumi's belly and the detective smiled leaning his head back as a pleasant warmth filled his stomach.

When Yoshitsune lifted his head he noticed that Narumi had his eyes closed and Yoshitsune smiled, enjoying the sigh that escaped his mate's mouth. All at once Narumi's stomach growled and that gave his demon a great idea. "Sorry guess I've missed a meal or two." Narumi apologized slightly red-faced but Yoshitsune shook his head.

"That's not a problem. I learned to cook years ago so how about I fix us something to eat?" Yoshitsune answered and after Narumi nodded, the demon darted into the kitchen. As soon as Narumi smelt something wonderful his stomach growled again letting him know it wasn't too happy about missing out on a few meals because of Narumi's insatiable appetite for sex.

"I agree but I was in heat." He muttered, buttoning his shirt before Yoshitsune reappeared and he stared his mouth watering at the tray his demon mate brought into the room. "That's a lot for two people." He pointed out, swallowing and Yoshitsune just chuckled setting the tray down on the table.

"Well you missed a couple of meals because of me and your heat took a lot out of you so I thought...." Yoshitsune trailed off with a faint smile as Narumi climbed from his chair heading over to the couch and he chuckled handing Narumi a set of chopsticks. "Have as much as you want." He added, watching as Narumi doused his soba noodles in soy sauce.

More than an hour later Narumi sat back on the couch, his chopsticks resting beside his empty bowl and Yoshitsune grinned setting down his own chopsticks as he watched Narumi patting his stomach. "Never seen a human eat that much before." Yoshitsune teased as Narumi sighed and Narumi just shrugged, enjoying how warm his belly felt.

"Yeah well I've never been that hungry before. You sure this doesn't have something to do with my heat?" Narumi muttered and Yoshitsune shook his head watching with a tiny smile as Narumi slipped his hand under his shirt running his fingers over his full belly.

Unable to look away Yoshitsune kept staring until Narumi's eyes closed and he groaned snapping Yoshitsune out of his daze. "Do you like feeling that way?" He finally asked and Narumi cracked open an eye briefly giving his demon a nod. Shaking his head with amusement Yoshitsune reached over and Narumi sighed closing his eyes as his demon's hands stroked his full belly. "You look like you're enjoying this. How was the soup?" He asked and Narumi just cracked a smile a low moan escaping when he felt Yoshitsune's fingers stroking his navel.

"Perfect. You're a wonderful cook." Narumi agreed and Yoshitsune grinned, leaning over and his mate sighed as Yoshitsune kissed him the demon's hands rubbing his belly. Pleased that his mate loved his cooking Yoshitsune began to wonder just how long and how much food it would take before his mate's flat stomach started to bulge out.

As they kissed Yoshitsune decided he was determined to find out. The next time Yoshitsune cooked he made sure to make more than enough for two people, well one demon and one human and as he watched Narumi's eyes widen he chuckled hoping that Narumi wouldn't figure out what he was doing. At least not until Narumi put on a couple of pounds.

"This looks amazing but you sure you need to cook this much? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Narumi added when Yoshitsune chewed his lower lip and Yoshitsune nodded, waiting for Narumi to start on the cooked chicken and vegetables he'd made. Once Narumi took a single bite the rest disappeared down his throat very quickly and as Yoshitsune pushed the bowl towards him, eating his own much slower, he couldn't help grinning at how fast Narumi filled his bowl.

After a fourth helping Narumi leaned back, groaning a little but very content as Yoshitsune finished his own second bowl setting his bowl down in time to watch Narumi rubbing his very full stomach. "Man if I keep eating your food, Yoshitsune soon I won't have a flat stomach." Narumi mumbled and Yoshitsune sniggered, leaning over before he helped Narumi unbutton his shirt. Once the demon started to rub his palm over Narumi's stomach his human mate sighed closing his eyes as a warmth filled his belly.

Narumi wasn't too sure which felt better; his full belly or his demon mate slowly rubbing his belly but he didn't care unable to stop a low groan from escaping. Plus it didn't help when Yoshitsune leaned over him and Narumi sighed as Yoshitsune slowly kissed his belly tracing his navel with his fingernails.

"You love my cooking that much you'd risk putting on weight?" Yoshitsune whispered and Narumi cracked open his eyes to find his demon hovering over him. "Still I don't mind if you put on some weight." He admitted and Narumi smiled, getting comfortable as Yoshitsune licked at his navel sending a shiver up Narumi's spine. Once his mate sighed closing his eyes Yoshitsune decided that that was a fun idea and if his mate liked it too then that's what he'd do.

For dinner Yoshitsune made way more food than even two demons and two humans present could get through. When he noticed out of the corner of his eye Narumi eating much more than I and Cu Chulainn combined he grinned to himself, enjoying the obvious stares that his human and demon friends were giving Narumi. Though once they turned in for the night, Elizabeth trying not to laugh at Narumi who had fallen asleep on the couch, Yoshitsune smiled leaning in close to his mate and Narumi sighed in his sleep as his mate gently rubbed his full belly.

"You loved my dessert as well didn't you? I was surprised there was any room left after you stuffed yourself. You really love my cooking don't you? I wonder if Elizabeth or Cu Chulainn noticed how much you've been eating these past few days? Though they have been leaving early each morning so I guess not." Yoshitsune whispered and Narumi groaned, still very content and sleepy as his demon rubbed his slightly swollen belly. "Wouldn't take much more before you actually have a belly on you." He added, not even aware that Narumi had woken until warm lips brushed his and he smiled content as he kissed his human mate back.

The next morning after a quick breakfast I left with Cu Chulainn though my demon paused at the door giving Yoshitsune a quick grin and a nod before he flew after me. Narumi barely even noticed too busy enjoying the bacon and eggs his mate had cooked and Yoshitsune grinned noting with a faint smile that Narumi's shirt was beginning to look a little tighter on him though it was only noticeable to him since he spent so much time with his human mate sleeping beside him especially when he had one arm draped around Narumi's middle.

Even I began to notice Narumi's increased appetite though I just shrugged and went about helping clean the office or spending as much time as I could with Cu Chulainn in the Shinoda training halls which left Yoshitsune and Narumi alone most of the day. Which suited the demon perfectly fine giving him more time to spend cooking for his human mate. After another night of Narumi filling up on Ramen this time, several bowls of it his mate noticed with a smirk, Yoshitsune followed him into the bathroom.

Narumi stared into the full-length mirror in the bathroom and Yoshitsune grinned resting his open palms on Narumi's belly. "I was right, handsome you look like you've put on a little weight." Yoshitsune whispered, standing behind his mate and Narumi smiled as his demon ran his fingers over Narumi's belly noting with a faint smile that it wasn't quite as flat as it once was.

"Thanks to you amazing cooking, Yoshitsune." Narumi answered, tilting his head back as Yoshitsune stroked his slightly softer belly with a smile. "Not really noticeable yet is it? Thankfully my shirt doesn't feel tight or anything." He added, breathing a little heavier as his mate rubbed his belly. Still feeling a little full from the big breakfast Yoshitsune prepared and last night's dinner Narumi sighed, closing his eyes as his demon gently rubbed his belly.

"If you still want more I might have to cook even more for you." Yoshitsune teased, chuckling when his mate cracked open his eyes staring at him until he laughed. "I'm just kidding, Narumi. If you tried to eat even more in each meal then you already do your stomach will fill out so fast it'll burst." He added as Narumi's cheeks redden.

"Very funny, Yoshitsune." Narumi coughed, embarrassed and Yoshitsune just sighed pressing a warm kiss to his neck. "Still it does feel good being full." He admitted and with a grin Yoshitsune brushed a kiss on his bare shoulders kneading Narumi's softer belly between his fingers just to get a reaction. Yoshitsune's rewarded with a faint groan and he smiled to himself knowing that this was the best idea since he asked Narumi to be his mate.


End file.
